


An Ending or a Beginning?

by shinowrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A story continuation from one Bad ending from Ray Route, Confusing, F/M, I hope you all will like it!, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers, Title might be changed, Will update as soon as I wrote the next chapters, YoosungxMC is only one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: Hi! This is my first work (My first time to write stories ever!) I just love Mystic Messenger so much! I hope you'll like the story! ❤WARNING: Spoilers from Saeran/Ray route and Deep Story route (possible from all routes).---Summary---RAY BAD RELATIONSHIP ENDING 2 (DAY 10): MC was taken to Mint Eye's basement and passed out due to drinking elixir. Saeran/Ray was there when she woke up to rescue her and send her back outside. He gave her a sleeping medicine. He apologized for not being able to make MC happy and bid her goodbye. MC drank the medicine. When she woke up, she's somewhere she's not familiar with and there is a notification that says, "The messenger game will restart."





	1. Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder! There will be spoilers! :)  
> Also, the story might make more sense if you got bad ending on Saeran route Day 10. (I really felt empty after getting that ending*insert crying emoji*) haha
> 
> Please bear with me and my mistakes... This is my first work ever and I really hope that you all will like it! Enjoy reading. ❤

_**The messenger game will restart.** – This was shown in MC’s phone after waking up to a place she has never been to before. She didn’t mind it at first as all she can think about upon opening her eyes is Saeran… or Ray._

_“Saeran? Ray? Where are you?” She shouted hoping she will see the white-haired man who rescued her from the Mint Eye believers—from Rika—the man whom she has learned to love—whoever he is and whatever kind of person he is. “Saeran… answer me, please… Where are you?”_

_Tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes as she remembered the words Saeran/Ray said when he rescued her in the religious cult’s basement, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy. I hope you stay happy outside. I’ll miss you so much, MC… Goodbye.”_

_“Saeran…” She whispered to herself. All her thoughts are about Saeran/Ray. She knows that he is still confused. He doesn’t know what he should do. He doesn’t know who he really is. Is he the innocent and hopeful Ray or the aggressive and distrustful Saeran? MC also doesn’t have an idea as to which persona the white-haired man is. All she knows is that she will do her best to help him discover himself in any way possible. She will always be there by his side. She will accept him for who he is. Only if she knows where he is… and where she is._

The place looks like an apartment but it didn’t feel like someone lived there. It looks like an office where someone may have worked. MC began to roam around the room, searching for someone or something which will serve as a clue on why she’s there. But then, she remembered the notification she saw in her phone a while ago. She quickly grabbed her phone and found a strange code-like thing flashing into her phone’s screen.

“What is this? Is the messenger hacked again?”, she thought to herself.

“I think it showed that the messenger game will restart a while ago… but the messenger was not a game, right? Every one of the RFA are real people. I know it, I saw V. He’s real. So, what’s this game?”, she uttered.

The screen stopped flashing codes and it lead to a conversation with the RFA members, much like the prologue conversation she had with them when she started playing the game given by Ray on the first day she went to Mint Eye headquarters.

“Huh?”

MC started remembering that just a while ago, she picked up a phone in the street and she had a conversation with an ID “Unknown”. She was asked by this anonymous person to go to the owner of the phone’s apartment in order to return it. But then, why did she forget about this? What was that memory with a guy named Saeran/Ray? Is that just a dream?

“Was it a dream? Just a dream? But… I felt it as if it was real. As if it all happened. My memories are all jumbled. Now I need to repeat the same conversation? It felt like I just did this 10 days ago…”

MC checked the messenger and the content of the messages and what they were talking about are not the same as she remembered, though their reactions to your intrusion is the same.

-Chatroom Log Start-  
MC has entered the chatroom.  
Yoosung★: Failed my midterms fml T_T *crying emoji*  
707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.  
Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.  
Yoosung★: I’m still on the list?! +_+ *star eyes emoji*  
Jumin Han: Yes.  
707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol in this day and age!  
ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.  
Jumin Han: It’s called recruitment actually.  
ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.  
Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.  
-Chatroom Log Cut-

“They’re still like cats and dogs.” MC said as she reads the chat log. “Huh? How did I know that? Are they the ones in my dream… did I have a prophetic dream?”

Her memories are starting to feel blurry and distant. Just like a dream, the memories she thought were real are starting to fade away. 

“I should write the things that I can remember from my dream. It might be just a dream, but I feel like it’s important. It’s as if the memory will just disappear if I don’t hold on to it.” She thought to herself while searching for a pen and something to write on.

Meanwhile, the chat continues when suddenly the one with username 707 noticed something.

-Chatroom Log Continuation-  
707: Wait!  
Yoosung★: Why?  
ZEN: ??  
707: Thing someone entered the chatroom;;  
Jumin Han: MC…?  
ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?  
707: Hacker!  
Yoosung★: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!! Sevnee do something!!  
ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;  
707: Wait a sec. I’m searching.  
Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.  
Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here.  
-Chatroom Log Cut-

MC found a pile of sticky notes and a pencil so she started enumerating random things from her dream. She wrote:

* SAE… (I can’t remember the whole name… but I feel that he’s important)  
* RAY (Connected to Sae)  
* Messenger game  
* A man with mint eyes  
*Castle-like building  
* “I will miss you, MC” (someone’s words that echoes in my mind)  
* A garden full of beautiful flowers  
*Basement with prison cell  
* I cried upon waking up from this dream, calling someone called Sae… or Ray  
* It all felt so real

She almost forgot the chat room when she saw the emoji of a yellow-haired guy with ID Yoosung★. It’s cute since his head was shaking side to side with a question mark. This caught her attention so she started reading what she missed. Since it is clear that they are confused as to why there is another account that could access their messenger, you decided to say something.

“Uhh. Hi? I found this cellphone in the street. I’m here to return it to the owner. Do you happen to know him… or her?” she sent into the chat log.

The one with ID 707 said that what MC stated is impossible, since the only people who are authorized to access and have ways to access the messenger are the people present in the chatroom at that time excluding MC. There is another one who can, which is the head of their organization.

707 also discovered her location, that she is at Rika’s apartment. They told her that Rika is RFA’s founder. MC is starting to freak out, since she is somewhere she isn’t supposed to be and at the same time, she is included in a chatroom where she didn’t join. All started just because of her naivety—going with the flow with a stranger, very much so someone with a username of “Unknown”.

Everything is beginning to make her scared and helpless when suddenly a guy called “V” talked to the other members of the chatroom and told her about RFA and that the messenger is strictly for RFA members only. The members explained to her who Rika is and why it is odd that someone is at her apartment when even her boyfriend, V, doesn’t know her room’s passcode. V isn’t threatening her or making her feel uncomfortable. He is asking her as nice and friendly as he could regarding how she is able to access the messenger, contrary to the one called Jumin Han.

-Chatroom Log Continuation-  
V: Don’t be afraid. We want you to join since I believe that you can help us with organizing our parties again. I can also feel that you are a good person, someone trusted by Rika to continue her legacy.  
MC: But…  
707: If u don’t join, we won’t have any clue who that hacker is! The “Unknown” guy! If u choose to go, we might think u really are the hacker as Jaehee theorized lol  
Jumin Han: I don’t agree with you, V as I believe that this is rather rash. But I will follow your decision as the head of RFA. Assistant Kang, convince her to join.  
Jaehee Kang: Well then, Ms. MC.  
-Chatroom Log Cut-

Jaehee Kang has stated some benefits MC would have if she joins and Jumin Han said that she will not regret her decision. Jumin also clearly stated that he will not hesitate to find her and sue her if she doesn’t cooperate, although he didn’t say it harshly. Other members also tried to convince her that joining will be fun and worthwhile since it is about helping others.

MC thought about it for a while and realized that she has no choice but to join. She’s not afraid of taking risks. She is quite the outgoing type. What she was terrified of is to be accused. 

-Chatroom Log Continuation-  
MC: Okay, I will join.  
707: Yay! *celebrating emoji* I will register ur name! Oh, and no need for ur signature  
ZEN: Welcome, young lady.  
Yoosung★: Looking forward to knowing you, MC! *celebrating emoji*  
MC: I’m looking forward to working with you all.  
-Chatroom Log End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was too long, wasn't it? I just don't know where is the good part to end it... :(  
> Was it okay? If you have time, is it okay if you leave a comment/suggestion? I truly appreciate it! Thank you!❤


	2. A Mystery to Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, MC seems to have forgotten the dream (or not?) upon waking up. This chapter is mainly the continuation of that plus MC checking each member's profile in the messenger... and taking her first call from one of the RFA members. Guess who? :)

After everyone logged out of the messenger, MC checked the app and found each member’s profile. She checked out Jaehee’s profile first. She thought, “She looks so professional. I hope I’ll get along with her.”

After Jaehee, she checked out Yoosung’s. She thought he’s cute and he seems to be the same age as her. “Yoosung… perhaps he’s a college student like me?”

A white-haired guy caught her attention—he was Zen. “OMG. He really is that musical actor? He has been my crush for ages!”. Zen had uploaded a picture in the messenger but she still can’t believe if he really is the heartthrob actor.

She proceeded to check Jumin’s profile. “Woah. He’s truly handsome. He has this aura of sophistication. So, he’s that famous young and good-looking businessman? I can’t believe I talked with these people. This is unbelievable.” She has heard of C&R ever since she was a child and she can’t believe that she was able to have a conversation with the heir of the company just a minute ago. “This is crazy.”

“Blue hair is very rare. Did he dye it?”, she whispered to herself. “He is quite attractive, if I may say so.” She said, red-faced once she realized she had uttered it out loud. However, she felt something familiar about him. As if he had met him before. She brushed off this thought and went on to the last member.

The last but not the least, she checked Seven’s profile. Out of the blue, tears begin to form in her eyes when she saw his picture. He had red hair and he’s wearing eyeglasses. She hadn’t seen him before but why is she starting to cry? “Why? Why am I crying?”, she utters to herself while beginning to sob like a baby.

She was startled when her phone rang. It was Seven. She was pondering if she should answer or not since she can’t stop weeping when she accidentally pressed the answer button. “WHAAAAAT THE!” she screamed on her mind.

-Phone call start-  
Seven: Rrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr. Uhm, uh… Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. UH… Were you aware of this? I must first verify your cell phone number for identification purposes, so please calmly follow the instructions.  
MC: Um, *quiet sounds of sobbing* so..rry I should hang up.  
Seven: Noooooooo!! Sorry! Wait! Are you okay? That was just a prank. I’m really sorry if it scared you… please don’t hang up?

(MC is trying hard to stop herself from crying. She didn’t want him to know. She tried to laugh to hide her sobs but she failed to do so.)

Seven: Don’t cry… please? Do you want to hear a joke? God Seven is the god of humor!  
MC: *laughs a little*  
Seven: You just laughed, right? I told you so! I am a god! That’s why you laughed! Haha  
MC: Thank… you, Seven. Sorry for that.  
Seven: No, it’s okay! I don’t know why you’re crying but you can always call God Seven for help. Just dial 123857!?*707 and I’ll come flying!  
MC: Thank you meow!  
Seven: That was so cute! *blushes a little*  
MC: God seven, why did you call?  
Seven: Oh. I almost forgot. I should welcome you! I was supposed to explain the functions of the app to you. So here it is! *makes drums sound effect*  
MC: God Seven! God Seven!  
Seven: Thank you for the warm greetings, my disciple. Now, I will explain. If you get a call from this app, you’ll see the members’ faces. So, try talking to them! You’ll see them often from now on. Please take good care of the RFA, okay? Looking forward to it!!

(It fell silent for a couple of seconds…)

Seven: Oh… and um… We will take good care of you too, so smile now, okay? Now, bye-bye!  
-Phone call end-

MC let out a sigh of relief as the phone call ended. She can’t believe she just let a stranger hear her cry. However, what she can’t believe more is the fact that she began to calm down after talking to Seven. She doesn’t know why she was affected by him so much when she is perfectly sure that they haven’t met before.

-=-

Seven let out a sigh of relief as he ended the phone call with MC. He couldn’t stop thinking about her—her voice, her cries, and her laugh. “Why was she crying? I hope I was a better talker. She might have told me something if I asked her… but she sounds so sad. What can be the reason?”

He couldn’t understand her but this turned on his ‘curious switch’ more. He wanted to know her more and to talk to her more. He can’t understand himself, but he is certain of something—she is a mystery that he must unfold.

-=-

MC picked up the pile of sticky notes and tried to recall why Seven affects him so much. She began to list down some things:

* I looked at Seven’s face and it made me cry, as if I have forgotten something important.  
* Talking to Seven calmed me down. I stopped crying.  
* What did I forget? Who did I forget?

She tried to think deeply but no answers came up. She tossed the papers in the desk and lied in the bed. She whispered, “Let me sleep here for now, Rika. I am sorry for intruding.” MC closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I hope you like it! ❤
> 
> P.S. In this messenger, all profile from all RFA members are present (including V).


	3. Secret Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is still hung up on the memories she have whether they are real or not. This chapter is about MC meeting someone from the RFA who she seems to have met in that dream.

_I can see a beautiful garden full of flowers. Someone in magenta clothing was standing in the middle. He looked at me and all of a sudden, his clothing turned into a black suit. I can’t make up his face. He saw me. I don’t know why but I run towards him, as if I was so excited to see him. He hugged me. “I miss you so much, MC.”_

MC woke up feeling like her heart has been pierced. She checked her phone and found out that she has only been sleeping for 10 minutes but it felt like hours. “Just who is that guy? What is happening to me?” MC said.

She forgot that she fell asleep. She can’t imagine that she was able to sleep after all the trouble she was caught in this day. She starts to check the app again and tried to explore its functions. She thought that going with the flow may help her discover what is happening to her, who that “Unknown” is, and what his purpose is for bringing her to the RFA.

While MC was in deep thought, she heard a knock on the door. She felt so nervous since the apartment is not hers and no one should know that she’s there except the RFA. She slowly went to the door and checked the knothole to see who was knocking. It was a man with blue hair. She immediately thought of V’s profile and opened the door.

A smiling teal-haired young man greeted her, “I’m sorry for surprising you, MC. I’m V. How are you?”

MC stood there looking shocked for a while. She can’t fathom why the man is so familiar. V continued apologizing for the sudden visit. She regained her composure and said, “Um… I know what I’m going to ask will be confusing but I need to know… have we met before?”

The blue-haired man paused for a while, as if he was in deep thought. Then, he asked, “I’m sorry, but it’s the first time I have met you. That’s… what I believe is true. But I cannot deny that you seem very familiar, now that I’ve seen you in person. So, I suppose you also feel that way?”

“Very much so. I felt it when I looked at your profile in the messenger. But I know, that we haven’t seen each other before. Is this destiny or what?”, MC jokingly told V to ease the nerves that they were feeling. “Um, may I know why you visited so suddenly?” She felt awkward after asking the question since she almost forgot that that apartment is V’s apartment, although the one who worked or lived there is his girlfriend. She added, “Oh, sorry. I know it’s your apartment. Um… I… I was just curious why you came, since according to the chat, it seems like you don’t come here.”

“It’s okay, MC. I know you’re still on your guard since we’re practically strangers. However, I do hope that the familiar feeling we have between us will serve as a way for us to be closer. As I have mentioned in the messenger, I feel as though you are a kind person.” He continues, “I’m here to check up on RFA’s new member. I just got back from a trip and I decided to drop by here after our conversation. You may feel suffocated here since you’re alone here, so I might as well visit.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But I will be lying if I said that those were the only reason. I came here because… when Seven told me that someone named “MC” came to the messenger, I felt a tug in my heart or in my mind. Your name, I think I’ve heard it before. I think I know you so I came here to check. What I discovered is that you are familiar to me but nothing more. I just can’t forget this curiosity.”

MC listened carefully to V and ended up agreeing to him. She, too, thinks that V is familiar, like she had already known him. This feeling even grew stronger now that they are talking to each other. Both of them are not sure why they are feeling these complicated emotions but one thing’s for certain, something is wrong and they need to know what is it. The most probable reason for this could be related to the hacker who hacked the messenger in order to make MC meet the RFA through the app.

MC and V resumed conversing with each other. MC told V about how odd it was when she woke up in the apartment. She felt at ease talking to him, as if she was talking to a friend whom she hadn’t met for a long time.

-=-

V knocked at the door of the apartment that she gave to Rika as an office for her RFA duties. He felt quite nervous to see the one who will answer the door. Then, someone slowly peeked at the door before opening it completely, a young woman with hazelnut-eyes. “What breathtakingly beautiful eyes. It’s so familiar.”, he thought.

“I’m sorry for surprising you, MC. I’m V. How are you?”, he said. He noticed that the girl seemed shocked, not due to fear but due to recognition. He believes that she might also be thinking that they may have known each other already. His thoughts are confirmed when she asked him if they have met before. This question sparked something in his heart. Something like a memory of Saeran and MC in a garden of flowers flashed into his mind. He didn’t know where that was and why he saw her with someone she shouldn’t know. He tried to set this memory aside for now since MC is waiting for his response.

They continued their conversation, yet in the back of his mind, he is thinking of the memory that flashed into his mind a while ago. He isn’t sure if it’s a dream, but he needed to know what it is.

As they talk about RFA, V decided to do something in order to unfurl the mystery—why MC is familiar to him and what that memory is, so he asked her, “Do you know someone with green eyes? A man with white hair?”

-=-

MC stopped smiling for a second as she heard V’s sudden question. She remembered the strange dream.

“What if I do? I mean… I think I do. But I’m not sure…” she continues, “I told you, right? I had a bizarre dream a while ago? Upon waking up here? I think I knew that guy from that dream, which I know, it’s odd. But I also think I’ve met you there. I just don’t completely remember it.”

There was a long pause. V looks so deep in thought upon hearing MC’s answer. “I think I can relate. Your face, your name, your eyes… I know in my heart that I have seen it all before. And I have this memory that I know I haven’t seen before but I knew it. I feel like we’re missing something. Perhaps we will discover the truth once we knew who the hacker is and why he brought you here. He might be the missing puzzle to our memories.”

He resumed, “In relation to this, I have a plan. You should stay as a party coordinator of RFA, not telling the other members of what we talked about. I will do something about this.”

“How can I help you? I also need to do something! I want to know what these memories are! You don’t know how heartbroken I felt when I woke up from that dream… and when I saw Seven’s profile, his picture… I cried too much! I want to know why it hurts…” MC told V in a cracking voice.

“Just trust me. I will discover the truth. I need to go to that guy with the white hair. I’m not sure if he is the one you’re thinking of, so you don’t need to help, I don’t want you to be caught in any trouble. You should not be put to danger.”

“I want to help, V. Not just for myself. I want to help you, too. You sound like you want to sacrifice yourself. I don’t like that. We both know this secret, so why not share the burden between us? It might be solved faster that way!” MC persists on persuading V. She didn’t stop until she saw an “I lose” look in V’s face.

“Okay. You win. But… you will stay here. I will be the one to act. You just need to answer my calls every now and then or let me in when I knock in the door. Understood?”

“*laughs* What are you, my master?” MC said while laughing.

“You didn’t answer me.” V said in a pained voice.

“Alright! But that only applies when you are not in danger of any sort. Deal? Just so you know, I won’t take no for an answer.” MC said with a slight smile. V nodded and they both laughed. They felt like they have been close since forever, more so now that they are partners in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is quite taking the slow pace, but I hope it's okay! Please let me know what you think! :)


	4. Reminiscing a Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since V visited the apartment. MC has been dreaming about a white-haired man in the past few nights. Her curiosity lead her to ask V if he is familiar with him.
> 
> (Sorry, I'm so bad at summaries! :( But I still hope that you'll read it!) ❤

-=-

Seven was so curious of who MC is. He needed to satisfy the curiosity that he is feeling. Then, he remembered that he had installed wiretaps in the apartment as per Rika’s instruction. However, he hadn’t turned it on ever since he installed it since there is no need and Rika didn’t tell him to. He was only allowed to turn it on when given instruction by Rika in case of emergency. He knows that it might be a bad idea, and it is illegal, but he started turning on the wiretaps in the apartment.

He heard a recognizable man’s voice and MC’s voice talking cheerfully about the RFA. 

“Thank you for coming, V. I was too nervous a while ago due to all the unexpected happenings, which is the result of my gullible personality. You… coming here, eased my mind a lot.” MC said in a calming voice.

Seven felt a pang as if he didn’t want her to let other men hear her voice like that. He shook his head and told himself, “Are you crazy? She’s practically a stranger! You just knew her 2 hours ago!” At that moment, he realized that MC said the name of the guy she’s talking to. “Wait… V? So that’s why the voice was familiar! Why is he there?”

“You are welcome, MC.” Seven heard V told MC. He continued listening until he heard V asked MC about a white-haired guy. He couldn’t understand the conversation between the two about how they feel like they have known each other. He wanted to turn off the wiretaps since for an unknown reason to him, he feels hurt upon hearing V and MC being quite chummy to each other. Though, he didn’t stop it because he needed to know and understand this conversation.

“How can I help you? I also need to do something! I want to know what these memories are! You don’t know how heartbroken I felt when I woke up from that dream… and when I saw Seven’s face, I cried too much! I want to know why it hurts…” MC said in a voice that sounds like she’s almost in the verge of crying.

Seven was dumbfounded. He thought, “She cried when she saw my face? Why?” He continued listening to the plan V was saying and was annoyed at how V is already close to MC. He needs to prevent them from knowing that he knows their secret.

-=-

Three days have passed since V visited the apartment. The blue-haired man went home that night to give MC space to think about their situation. MC decided to agree with everyone and she became the organization’s party coordinator. V has been constantly contacting him every day to tell her not to worry, to ask how she is or how her day has been. Seven also calls her most of the time, joking around and making her boring life in that apartment a little enjoyable.

MC has been having strange dreams for the past nights. All related to the memories in a castle-like place and a silver-haired man called Sae… or Ray. She realized that the man looks like Seven, which made her believe that that might be the reason why she cried upon seeing his face. She thinks that she might have been in love with this Ray or at least deeply connected to him that made her so affected just by seeing someone who looks like him.

She called V to ask him about the guy whose name is Ray as she remembered, since he seems to know a guy with white hair as well. However, V told her that the one in his mind is not named Ray. MC says, “Is that so? I thought we had the same person in mind…” she paused as she remembered another name that was stacked in her mind. “What about a name that starts with… Sae? I think he’s also called that.”

V was surprised upon hearing it, “You… you know him? Saeran?”

She almost dropped the phone upon hearing that name. She knows it. That name that rings into her ears. “Yes… I know him. I… why did I forget? All this time?” She started crying. Sounds of running was heard on the other line.

“MC… What are you doing?” V asked, quite nervously.

“I’m going to find him. I… need to know… why did he leave me? Why did he let me go? Why did I forget him? I’ll tell him that I remember now. Those 10 days that we were together. I know that it’s real. It’s real… it is… isn’t it? V, I know you. You were there. We’ve already met.”

“I understand what you’re feeling, MC. But we don’t know where he is. Even if we do, it will be dangerous to go by yourself. We also don’t have any idea if he… remembers you.” V said.

“He does! Even if he doesn’t, he will when he sees me!” MC insisted.

“But, you said we’ve met before… How come I didn’t remember you fully when I saw you? I don’t mean to be harsh, but we need to think about this carefully. I’ll go there now, we‘ll talk about this. Okay?” V tried to persuade MC.

“Okay, then please come soon. I need someone to talk to.”

“I might be able to come tomorrow noon as the latest. I’m sorry, I am on the way now, but this place is quite far.” V waited for MC’s answer but she didn’t. She just hummed a silent “Hmm” as if telling the man that she can’t do anything but to agree. V continued, “Well then. See you. I’ll be there, so wait for me.”

The phone call ended. MC let out a sigh and felt so alone. She remembered the 10 days she was at the Mint Eye headquarters. She remembered having played the game Ray created for her or so she thought but then Ray told her that the RFA is real and so are the people she conversed with. She remembered Ray having two personas, the kind-hearted and hopeful Ray and the sarcastic and distrustful Saeran. She remembered everything… including the feelings she had developed for this young man. All emotions rained upon her heart and she can’t take it. All she can do was shed tears since she doesn’t know where Saeran is, or if he still remembers her. She isn’t even convinced if what she recalled are real memories since right then at that time, she’s sure that she hasn’t met these people in her whole life. She also just got the random phone three days ago in a street outside her favorite café. It’s impossible for her to have met these people 10 days ago when in that time, she was studying in the library of Sky University for her final exams. Everything is confusing and it doesn’t make sense to her. She needs someone to chat with—someone who will listen and someone she is comfortable with.

Little did MC know that Seven heard her crying from the wiretaps and he is coming to the apartment at that moment.

-=-

Seven heard everything. He turned on the wiretaps just enough to hear MC running around the apartment. He knew that MC was crying and it made him so worried. Without thinking, he rushed to his car and went to Rika’s apartment. He just realized everything when he’s already by the door. Hesitating, he almost knocked when MC opened the door to go to the nearest convenience store to buy chocolates to ease her stress. Shock was apparent to her face.

“Uhh… Who… wait. Seven?” MC asked.

“Hey! Hey! God Seven to the rescue!” He greeted her, showing his bag full of Honey Buddha Chips and cans of Dr. Pepper. “I… I want to share my blessings to my disciple!”

He doesn’t know what he was saying because all he can see is MC’s puffy eyes from crying. He felt anxious when MC just stared at him blankly. He was about to say something with no sense when suddenly, MC hugged him and said, “Thank you for coming, God Seven!” He can’t hear any sign of crying from her voice. He would even be fooled that she hadn’t cried at all if he heard her voice through the phone… or the wiretaps. In his mind, he thinks that she’s warm and calming. It was as if her hugs… and her whole being is made just for him. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go. Then he quickly grasped the situation and tried to sound cool and collected.

“Are you okay? I brought these food for you. I know it’s not healthy, but it’s good for relieving stress! And after eating this, I will cook dinner for you… a healthy one to cancel out the junk foods’ effects in your body! Genius, aren’t I?” He laughed.

He was enchanted by the smile MC gave him. It’s as if she was so relaxed now that she had seen him. But he believes that that was only his imagination. He believes that MC likes someone else, not V… and not him, from the conversations he heard through his secret wiretap. It hurts him so much to think of this so he tried to mess around with MC.

"Are you really a god? You came just at the right time! I really needed someone right now. Thank you, Luciel."

Seven doesn't know how to react to MC's sweet gratitude. He tried to distract himself from all his silly thoughts.

“Do you want to play? Rock-paper …. Hey!” He played rock-paper-scissors with MC, wherein they agreed that the loser will share one secret to the winner. Both are enthusiastic to win. However, Seven played a trick—when MC was about to play “rock”, he distracted her motioning his hand towards the window, “Look! Someone’s looking at you!”. MC was tricked and when she faced Seven, she already lost to his “paper”.

“Unfair! That’s not counted! Seven!” MC said while pouting to the red-haired guy.

“Sorry, MC. But a bet is a bet. The loser spills!” He said while putting out his tongue to tease MC.

“Hmmph!” she said while laughing. Seven felt his heart beat faster.

“Why is she so cute?” he thought to himself.

Seven felt so relieved now that MC looks so much better than earlier. But then, at that point in time, he was waiting for MC to share one secret. He regrets in his mind that they didn’t bet to have a dare or something.

“Spill your secret now, meow!” Seven said eagerly.

“You’re too curious, Luciel meow!” She smiled. “Okay… this might sound crazy but… one of my secrets is…”

“What?” Seven cannot bear the suspense.

“Umm… You look like someone I’ve met in my dreams. Well, I’m not sure if it’s really in my dreams. But you really resemble him… the guy I’m in love with.”

Seven could hear his heart shattering. He knows that she loves someone else but hearing it from her hurts him so. He couldn’t say anything. All he could think of are excuses to not like her. “Why do you like her? You just met her! Get over it!” He repeats in his mind like a mantra.

“I look like him? So, he’s handsome like me! I bet I look better.” He said jokingly. MC laughed and he laughed as realistic as he could.

-=-

MC looked at Seven’s eyes and she can see that he was hurt. She isn’t quite sure of the reason behind it but she has always been good in reading others’ expressions. To her, it’s obvious that Seven is trying to hide his feelings by joking. She tried to change topic when they heard a knock on the door.

“That must be V.” MC said. She saw Seven’s face became a little pale. “Um… is it supposed to be a secret that you’re here?”

“Well… you know, right? In the messenger… he said we should not be curious about you and leave you to him? I think it means we should not see you until the party? So I guess, yeah this should be a secret but he’s there now…”

“Don’t worry! You can just go to my room and hide there for now, okay? V won’t come in there anyway.” MC continues, “Oh, I mean Rika’s room. Haha. Go there now!” She urges him to go hide fast and pushed him into the room before he can complain. “Coming!” she said to the person outside.

“Hey. Were you busy? I’m sorry for interrupting you. Are you okay now?” V said.

“That was fast. I thought you’ll be coming tomorrow?”

“I was worried. I did my best to come as fast as I can. Or did I bring you inconvenience? I’m sorry.” The blue-haired man apologetically said.

“Of course not! You are always welcome here. You… know that! I mean, this is your apartment, technically…” MC said.

“I’m glad that you seem to be fine now.”

“Oh, you should come in! It’s cold outside.” She invited him.

-=-

V came inside the apartment and the first thing he recognized are the empty packs of Honey Buddha Chips and cans of Dr. Pepper in the small table. It reminded him of Seven. He thought that the empty packs are too many and are impossible to have been eaten by just one person. He asked MC, “Did you invite someone?” Even he himself was surprised at how straight-forward he is.

Seven is hearing the whole conversation and he was even more nervous when he heard V’s question.

“Ah… No! Umm… It was just me! Do you see anyone else?” MC answered, caught in surprise by V’s question.

V felt that MC was lying. He knew that she was with someone else from her stuttering voice. He started thinking of who is the possible person to come in the apartment. All he could think of is Seven—the only other person who knows the address, and not to mention, his favorite snacks are all over the place. He wanted to confirm it but he saw MC’s worrying face. He decided to talk about it next time because he knows that MC is still in shock from what she remembered. MC’s well-being is more important to him than his curiosity (or jealousy?).

“Okay… I won’t ask anymore.”

A sigh of relief came out both from Seven and MC.

“Um… So, can you tell me, are you okay now? You said you remembered.”

-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! If you do, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> P.S. I am not that knowledgeable on wiretaps and such so I'm uncertain if its purpose is the same as what I have portrayed it in this chapter. However, I hope it's okay!


	5. Extra Chapter #1: Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Yoosung-centric. He discovered something new about MC in the chatroom and felt quite happy about it.
> 
> P.S. This can be interpreted as if it happened within MC's first 3-4 days in this fic. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's good, but I just want to write something that will let you know more about MC and other RFA members' characterization in this fic. I hope it's okay! :)
> 
> P.S. Comments/opinions/suggestions are very much appreciated! ❤

MC is currently studying in Sky University on her freshman year. She is very famous in her school as an honor student and the school's madonna. Yoosung is also a student of this university. He didn't know that MC who crashed into RFA's messenger is the same popular girl in their school.

-Chatroom Log Start-

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom._  
_707 has entered the chatroom._

707: Hey  
707: Heyya  
707: *laughing emoji*  
Yoosung★: heyya  
707: how are u cutie Yoosung?  
Yoosung★: *depressed emoji*  
707: *depressed emoji*  
707: what happened?  
Yoosung★: School stuff. We had a surprise quiz  
707: lol I thought it was something important  
Yoosung★: Quizzes are important! I almost end up regretting not studying and just playing LOLOL  
707: almost? So u don't regret it? Lol  
Yoosung★: ofc not! LOLOL is my life! LOLOL! LOLOL!  
707: can't believe u were an honor student in your highschool

_MC has entered the chatroom._

707: Heyya, MC!  
Yoosung★: Hi, MC. Have you eaten already?  
MC: Hi, both of you! Yes I have! What about you?  
707: Honey buddha!!  
Yoosung★: I just ate at the school caf  
MC: oh...  
MC: You were just talking about honor students, right? I'm one, if I may say so!  
707: how cute. Someone's boasting lol  
Yoosung★: so you're a student too, MC?  
Yoosung★: *surprised emoji*  
MC: ya. Do I not look like one? T-T  
Yoosung★: no! That's not what I meant;;  
707: how cruel, Yoosung T-T  
Yoosung★: stop, Seven! She might think it's true! I was just surprised. I'm a student too. Are u in college? Where are u studying?  
MC: Haha. You're so curious. I'm a college freshman at Sky Univ. :)  
Yoosung★: *surprise emoji*  
Yoosung★: We're schoolmates! What? MC... You don't mean... you're MC Joon?  
MC: You know me? What a small world!  
707: lol. I knew!  
MC: Of course you do, you're God Seven.  
707: a compliment!  
707: *blushing emoji*  
Yoosung★: Why didn't you tell me, Seven? She's our school's madonna!  
707: *breaking eyeglasses emoji*  
MC: What;;  
Yoosung★: Really! Everyone knows you. You're a cheerleader, an honor student and rumor says that you're kind to everyone! I haven't seen u in person yet but... I wanted to see you!  
707: I never knew you were such a big shot, MC. But, it's not surprising because you're cute!  
MC: Well... Thank you?  
Yoosung★: I am really surprised!!  
MC: lol. We'll meet each other soon when the party is held! Don't worry!  
Yoosung★: I was looking forward to it. But now, I am looking forward to it more!  
Yoosung★: *blushing emoji*  
MC: I am looking forward to meeting you all, too! :)  
707: beep!!!!! beep!!!!! beep!!!!! beep!!!!!  
Yoosung★: here u go again with ur weird typing sounds  
707: there's a call from work  
707: gotta go  
707: bye!  
MC: don't go T-T  
707: I don't want to either T-T but duty calls! Laterzzz

_707 has left the chatroom._

Yoosung★: I hope we'll see each other in the university sometimes...  
MC: Sure! Wanna set up a meeting?  
Yoosung★: Really? Let's meet! I'll brag it to my classmates who like you!  
MC: haha you're so adorable, Yoosung.  
Yoosung★: I am, right? Haha  
Yoosung★: Oh, sorry. I think I gotta go. The prof's coming any minute now  
MC: Good luck on ur class!  
Yoosung★: thanks, MC! See you soon!

_Yoosung★ has left the chatroom._

-Chatroom Log End-

MC felt happy to know that Yoosung is her schoolmate. It's like she gained an ally and a friend. For her, meeting new friends is fun and exciting. She loves the idea of getting to know them and enjoying college life with them. Now that she has been caught in this messenger, a situation that can be quite hard to explain to other people, she now have someone whom she can talk to freely, someone in the same age and someone in the same university!

-=-

After logging off the messenger, a smile is evident In Yoosung's face. His seatmate, Jon, noticed this.

"Someone's acting suspicious." Jon said.

"What?" he said, surprised at the sudden conversation.

"Nothing. Your smile almost reached your ears. How cute." the guy told him while laughing.

"I don't know what you're saying." He tried to cover his blushing face. "I was just happy discovering something new."

"Oh... So, you like her?" 

"What are you saying?!" he almost shouted. Luckily, the professor didn't notice. "This is not like that."

"So what is it? You're obviously flushed."

"You really want to know?" Yoosung said, feeling like bragging about what he just discovered.

"Ya. Tell me, man. Who's the girl?"

Yoosung knows that Jon is one of the many admirers of MC. "I was just chatting with MC."

Surprise is clearly shown in his friend's eyes. "You're kidding. MC? MC Joon?"

The professor heard Jon's loud astonished voice which caused him a scolding.

Yoosung pretended to not know anything to piss his friend off. _Serves him right for messing around with me._ He thought and smirked for a second.

He remembered that he was about to plan a meet up with the school's most famous girl, who is now a member of RFA. He feels like bragging about this to his friends, but a thought came to his mind that it is not the time for that. MC is now his friend, an RFA co-member. He feels happy just to know her, that's the reason why he was smiling after the chat. He feels contented on just getting to know her better.

He started to pay attention to class for a little while before ending up falling asleep after about ten minutes of listening to the lecture.

-=-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (New chapter will be posted soon! I'll do my best!) ❤
> 
> P.S. Joon is a made-up surname for MC here in this fic! :D


	6. Collecting the Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC told V about the memories she had recollected.

-=-

Seven felt relieved that V didn’t force MC to answer who came to the apartment. However, at the same time, he felt extremely curious of what V asked MC. He needs to know what it was she remembered. As eager as he is, he stayed near the room’s door—he forgot that it opens when pushed—when suddenly, he leaned into the door and he fell in the floor…outside the room.

“Oh… sh*t.” he accidentally said. He looked up to both MC’s ‘Oh no’ look and V’s surprised face. “Hi, V.” he greeted the blue-haired man awkwardly.

“I knew it. It was Luciel.” V said looking towards MC.

“You didn’t say you knew.” MC said with an uneasy smile.

Seven thought that he needed to ease up the atmosphere so he told V, “I came here on my own. It was not MC’s fault.”

He saw V smiled towards him as if reassuring him that he’s not mad, “May I know why you were worried? As I have mentioned in the chatroom, she is safe and you can leave her to me.”

Seven doesn’t know what he should say. He can’t tell him that he heard their conversation in the wiretaps! Silence befell in the room. Luckily, MC broke it and Seven couldn’t be more thankful—or so he thought.

“Um.. V? I think you don’t need to ask Seven that? I think he was just worried that I wasn’t able to answer his phone calls. Look… he called me, like 10 times or so.” She said chuckling.

He was so embarrassed that his cheeks might have turned as red as his hair when MC showed her phone to V to provide evidence of his phone calls. But then, he felt relaxed since he was saved from telling the truth about the wiretaps.

He looked at V who is laughing but he sensed that he’s not really pleased.

-=-

Another deafening silence. MC doesn’t know what tensed up the mood—what she just said is just about Seven’s phone calls. However, it seems that it made the atmosphere quite stifling. Then, she was reminded of the most important part—her recouped memories upon hearing Saeran’s name.

“V, we can talk about the dream? I remembered everything.”

She saw that V was startled, as if he was woken up from a trance. “Oh, yes. I almost forgot the vital reason that I came here.” he continued, “However, Seven, I’m afraid this conversation is confidential. I am sorry but I would appreciate it if you go back.”

“Okay, V. I am sorry again for barging in here. Bye bye!” Seven said while waving. He resumed before running out of the door, “Let us talk again, my disciple #1! 707 over and out!”

MC can’t help but smile at Seven’s goodbye. Once, she heard the door clicked, she looked at V to continue her story.

“V, when I heard you say his name in the phone, all memories related to him flashed into my mind. He introduced the messenger to me as a game. He told me that he needed a tester for the game he created, that the RFA members were AIs that he programmed, that I needed to organize the party as a goal of the game. However, even if I haven’t reached the goal of organizing the party, I accidentally met you in a garden together with Ray, his other name. Even if I discovered that night that he lied to me, I still stayed with him because I trusted him more than anyone… I, I don’t know why I forgot him. Why did I?” MC started to shed tears upon reminiscing the memories she had gotten back.

She continued, “I know I might sound crazy, but I feel that all those memories are true. I met him and you, in that castle-like building—the headquarters of a cult named Mint Eye—in the middle of nowhere. I haven’t met the others in person but I felt like I knew them already because I already talked to them in the same messenger.”

She tried to stop crying and looked at V’s eyes. Astonishment is apparent in his face but there are no signs of doubt. She felt relieved by that.

“What you have told me is quite surprising, if I may add. It is surprising, but I do believe in your words, MC.”

“Thank you, V.”

“However, do you know when did it happen? Is it in the past? Not that I have any recollection of our meeting, but I do think that knowing when it might have occurred will greatly help us know the truth.” V stated.

“I can recall that it all happened within 10 days. The party was supposed to happen on the eleventh day, however, on the 10th day, I was brought by the Mint Eye believers in a place that looks like a basement, I passed out there since they forced me to drink elixir. When I woke up, he was there to rescue me. He gave me a sleeping medicine and I took it. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this apartment.” She breathed to calm herself from crying, “I don’t know when it all happened. But I am certain that 10 days ago, I was not in that cult’s castle, I was in my university, studying for my upcoming exams.”

-=-

Everything that V was hearing may be considered unbelievable by other people yet they are believable for him. Not just because it was MC who is telling him, but because of the facts he is hearing that MC wouldn’t have known if she is lying. He had asked Luciel to investigate MC’s background so he knows that she is a college student and they haven’t known nor seen her in their lifetime—him and the other RFA members. Nonetheless, here she is, so familiar to him and is telling him facts that he discovered after investigating his fiancé’s whereabouts. No one knows what Mint Eye’s headquarters look like nor that Rika is alive… except him.

“This is confusing. However, the fact that you know the cult ‘Mint Eye’ and Saeran is making it believable, at least for me. Do you remember anything else?” he asked. He needed to confirm if MC knows that the founder of the RFA is the same founder of the mentioned cult or that she is still alive.

He noticed MC paused for a while before speaking. “You wanted to know if I remembered anything about your fiancé, am I right?” she looked at his eyes worriedly.

V smiled painfully. He saw MC hesitated to say the rest of her story. He told her, “Don’t worry about me. You can continue.”

“You believe in me. I can tell from your eyes, from your expressions. You… you know the truth, don’t you? You know that she is alive. Even in that dream or memory, you knew. You have knowledge of everything, of the cruelty she had done, of that cult she had built. That’s why your smile was painful. But I don’t blame you, V. I know, that you did everything you believed is right for Rika, for the RFA. I respected that, I still do. But, please… help me, V. If what I remembered was still true, if everything is still real in this world, let’s do our best to prevent any more victims. No one deserves to live the way they live in that cult. No one deserved to be treated the way Rika treated Ray…”

V can see the sadness, kindness and determination from MC’S eyes. He can’t help but feel captivated. He doesn’t know why, but it was as if his sorrow from Rika’s decision was wiped away by MC’s pure-heartedness. He was inspired by her to change even a little. He realized that he needs the courage that MC have, to help not just Rika, Saeran and the RFA, but also other innocent people who might be involved in the religion created by his fiancé.

V never knew that he will change his mind just from hearing MC’s heartfelt words. He was never a man who abandons his principle. Before meeting MC, all he had been thinking about is saving just Rika, from her own darkness. He blamed himself all the time for not loving her the way she wanted him to. He thought of keeping everything to himself until his last day on earth—of sacrificing himself to satisfy Rika’s longing for love. He thought that this was the only solution. But upon meeting MC, he realized that blaming himself nor saving Rika from being put behind bars is not the solution. He was blinded by what he thought was love for his fiancé.

“V?” MC called him with a voice that rings into his ears. He could see her worried expression—an expression that looks so beautiful in his eyes. She’s worried about me. _How pure and kind-hearted._ –V thought.

“You can call me Jihyun. It’s my real name.” He couldn’t stop himself. He wanted her to call him his real name with her soothing voice. “That’s if it’s okay with you?”

“Of course, it’s okay, Jihyun. I like it.” MC said sweetly.

V can’t help but blush. He covered his face slightly to not let her notice. He said, “Thank you, MC. You made me realize something important. Just as I’ve told you before, I had a plan, which might help us in discovering the truth. Actually, the story you just told me, the reason why I believed it, is not just because I trust you, but also because of the facts you were able to tell me, like the Mint Eye, the façade of the cult’s building, Saeran… and Rika. I never knew that you have knowledge of these things. Perhaps, your memories were from another world? Like from a parallel world? *laughs unintentionally upon hearing what he’s saying* I know, that sounds irrational, but it is still a mystery, are those memories or a prophetic dream?”

“We can determine if those are dreams or reality when the time comes. I should meet him again. I can feel it, that I will discover something when we see each other again. I… miss him. As if I have already met him in this world, although the time doesn’t make sense, I can feel in my heart that I… I know him. We need to do something as soon as possible! We should save him from the sufferings that he had gone through because of Rika. We must, Jihyun!”

“Yes, we will save him, MC. I am here with you. We will help each other. However, I still think that we should not involve the other RFA members for now.”

“I understand your point. The truth might be too much for them right now. But we should tell them soon. They have the right to know the truth.” MC says.

“I will tell them, I promise to you, but not now. This is not the best time, also, they might be anxious right now to know when the party will be. It needs to be held. I will think about it tonight and I’ll tell you all the date in the messenger. We need to prepare for it without delay, or else, the hacker who led you here or the other members will be suspicious.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you for trusting my decision, even if I’m like this.”

V looked at MC who seems to have caught on something, “Jihyun, that hacker. The one who led me here. Any possibility that it might be him…?”

“Him? Who? Saeran?” V asked. “Why aren’t you saying his name?”

“Yes, him. I… don’t know. It’s like if I say his name out loud, I might burst to tears again. I think I’ll say it again when I see him again. Anyway, I have this feeling that he is the hacker. That may be possible, right? Because in that dream, he was the one who introduced me to the messenger, and I met you all through that, which is almost the same as what is happening right now, except for the fact that he didn’t bring me to Mint Eye to test the messenger game.”

V felt jealous on how MC looks so much more beautiful whenever she talks about Saeran, but he tried his best to disregard the thought and focus on what MC said, “Judging from your argument, that might be possible. Do you think you can contact him again? Oh, what a silly question. I remember you said in the chatroom that the record of your conversation with him was deleted.”

“Wait… I think there is a possibility. But I’m not sure yet. I will tell you once I have contacted him.”

“How? Are you sure? Is that safe? If it’s not, please don’t mind what I just said. As I told you, I have investigated things, I know where the Mint Eye’s place is. I was just taking preparations to go there. Once I’m done with those, I will go there to investigate. So, you don’t need to risk your safety, alright?”

“Thank you for worrying about me, Jihyun. Yes, it is safe, if I feel like I’m in danger. I will tell you right away. I promise.”

“Alright. I trust you.” V said with a bright smile to lighten up the mood. “I should go. It’s getting late.”

“Oh. Yes. But, is it safe? Maybe you should stay?” MC said. Her face became flushed as soon as she realized what she told V. V laughed a little. “I… I don’t mean anything by that… I… I w-was just, you know… worried.”

_How cute. She’s stuttering._ —V thought. “Don’t worry. I brought my car. I will come here tomorrow. If you need me, just call or message me, alright? Well then, see you, MC.”

-=-

-=-

Seven tried his best to go back to his bunker as soon as he possibly can. He needed to hear V and MC’s conversation. Although this might be rude and disrespectful since V had told him that their discussion is a secret, he hated it when he thinks that both of them shares something that he doesn’t know.

After a 45-minute travel through his car, he immediately went to his room, with the wiretaps still on because he forgot to turn it off when he rushed to MC’s side upon hearing her cry. He wore his headphones and can’t believe what he heard what V said.

“Him? Who? Saeran?” V asked. “Why don’t you say his name?”

He couldn’t understand why he heard that name in the wiretaps. He almost didn’t believe himself. Why would they talk about him? Does MC know him? V… what are you hiding from me?

-=-

MC saw V off outside the apartment door. He didn’t let her see him off his car since V doesn’t want her to go back into the apartment alone after he’s gone off. She was touched by the gentleman’s consideration.

She quickly ran towards the room. Regarding her conversation with V on how to contact the hacker, she thought of the last text message of the account “Unknown” when she first used the messenger. She hurriedly looked for it on her phone. And there she found, “It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.” He still hasn’t replied from your question, “You’re not dangerous, are you?” However, MC feels like this is how she can contact him.


	7. I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you'll like the new chapter! You can leave comments if you like! :)

** Unknown…? **

MC decided to message the hacker who lead her into this organization. She had thought of words that she would say or ask but all she could send was this text. She feels so anxious about whether the hacker will respond to her or not. She thought they might not reply at all, considering the last text she sent was still unanswered. She decided to send them another text, in case that they weren’t able to receive the message.

**Please answer… I need to talk to you. Are you receiving these texts?**

A couple of hours have passed and no signs of any response from the hacker. MC lost her hope of contacting them through the text message. She logged in to the chatroom to check if anyone is logged in. It came to her mind that V was supposed to be announcing the date of the party tomorrow.

 _Oh my gosh. It’s almost midnight! I suppose I should sleep now or else everyone will scold me._ She thought, feeling glad of being worried about by the other RFA members—it’s as if she has an extended family.

Upon logging in to the chatroom, Seven is the only one there. As usual, the organization’s prankster greeted her cheerfully and she went along his gimmicks. Upon their conversation, he asked something confusing.

-Chatroom log start-

707: Um… MC? Can I ask u something odd?  
MC: You already are. :D  
707: Well, yeah. I was just wondering if… you know…

-Chatroom log cut-

Ten minutes have passed and the hacker has not continued what he was about to ask. MC felt strange and she was about to ask him to continue, when he replied, “Oh, never mind. I’ll ask you another time.”

MC was on the point of asking him for more when suddenly, V has entered the chatroom at exactly 12 o’clock in the midnight.

-Chatroom log continuation-

707: It’s V!  
V: Good morning, Luciel, MC. I am here to announce the party date.  
707: Woah! That’s good! Everyone should be here! Let me call them for a sec  
MC: I’m glad that you’ve come up with the date. When is it?

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._  
_Jaehee has entered the chatroom._  
_Jumin has entered the chatroom._  
_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom._

707: They’re here!  
Jumin: Good evening. So, the party date has been decided?  
ZEN: That’s exactly what V said, you jerk. You don’t have to repeat it.  
Yoosung★: When is the party? I am so excited to see MC. *blushing emoji*  
MC: I am ecstatic to be meeting you all, too!  
Jaehee: Let us wrap up the greetings and formalities, first and hear what V has to say.  
707: Jaehee’s mad… so scary T-T ;;  
Jaehee: *sigh emoji*  
V: *smile emoji*  
V: I am very delighted to see you all get along so well. Yes, the party date has been decided, and it will be… a week from now.  
707: *surprised/broken eyeglasses emoji*  
Yoosung★: *surprised emoji* Isn’t that too soon? Can MC gather enough guests in a week?  
ZEN: V, I respect your decision, but this sounds impossible.  
Jumin: I believe that you have a reason for this conclusion?  
V: Yes, I do. However, I cannot divulge any information as of the moment, but I promise to do so in the right time. I trust MC’s ability. I believe that she’ll be able to do it. We must hold the party a week from now.  
MC: This might sound unachievable right now, but don’t worry, guys. I’ll do my best to meet your expectations.  
Jaehee: MC, aren’t you agreeing too quickly? I think you should think about this for a while.  
MC: I understand your point, Jaehee. But I trust V’s decision. I know that he had thought about this carefully, and I will not betray his trust.  
Jumin: You trust V wholeheartedly, don’t you, MC? I am able to trust him that much because of the years that we have been friends, but you, you have only met him for 4 days, yet, you can trust him that way. Your trust is not, in any way, misplaced. You know whom you can trust. Amazing.  
Jaehee: She’s too trusting. She should be more careful.  
707: I know, right? She’s too gullible.  
Yoosung★: Don’t bully MC! T-T  
MC: Haha. Thanks, everyone. I know, my personality is quite naïve. But that is because I believe in people’s kindness. I know, V’s someone I can trust.  
ZEN: If you say so, MC. Then we can’t disagree with V.  
Jumin: I believe that you have a good purpose for this, V. There are a lot of uncertainties, but I will follow your decision.  
Jaehee: Since Mr. Han had agreed, I do as well.  
Yoosung★: Well, as long as the party will be held, I super agree!  
707: Let’s go! To the partyyyy!  
V: Thank you, everyone. Well then. Let’s discuss the details.

-Chatroom log end-

 _One week from now, huh? I know, I told them that I’ll do my best, but…_ MC thought. She decided to call V and ask him of his plan when the phone rang from a caller with no Caller ID or number. Wait, is it possibly… Unknown? Her heart began to beat faster as if she ran in a race, she couldn’t fathom her own feelings. She immediately answered the call.

“MC.” A voice so familiar that she fell on her knees upon hearing it. It sounds so sweet but so miserable at the same time. She wanted to cry a river of tears. However, she restrained herself as much as she could. She thought that she needed to know the truth. The man continued to speak when he heard no response from MC, “MC, can you hear me? Answer me, please.”

“Ray? Saeran? Where are you? Do you remember me? Please…” She pleaded as if knowing that he remembers will clear up all of the misunderstandings and the situation she is currently into.

“MC, don’t cry, please? I’m really sorry for not coming for you soon. But I needed to accomplish something first before coming to you, in order for you to be safe. Yes, I remember you, MC. There’s no way I will forget.”

Upon hearing Saeran’s voice telling her that he remembers, she felt happy, so much so that she is afraid that she’s just dreaming. “Will you come get me now? Can we see each other again?”

A long pause. She felt nervous to hear what he was about to say. “I’m sorry, MC, but not yet. I still have things to do. Important things to ensure your safety. I will not let her touch you ever again.”

“Her? You’re talking about Rika, right? Why? What did she do to me? And is it okay for you to contact me right now? You’re not hurt, are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me, MC. I called now because I want to know if you remember me, too. I know, everything is so confusing. It was hard for me, as well. But now that I know that you’re there, and you remember me… those facts make me so incredibly happy right now. I just want to go straight to your doorstep and hug you… and just be with you.” The white-haired man told MC, with a heartwarming voice.

“Then come see me! Or we can see each other somewhere? I miss you… so much.”

“You don’t know how much I miss you, too! But, we can’t. Not right now. She doesn’t know that you and I remember. She should not know. I have a plan, okay? You just need to trust me. I will make sure that you’re safe. And that you won’t ever experience this again.”

“Let me know what you’re going to do! I want to help you, too.”

“MC, just your support helps me a lot more than you could ever imagine. Knowing you’re there… makes me more confident. So, just remember that you’re helping me.” He paused for a while, as if he was contemplating about continuing to say his next words. “MC… I don’t have much time to talk to you right now, since I can be caught, so I should explain to you why you remember things that the others don’t.”

“Okay. I’m listening, Saeran.” _Oh, how I love to say his name. And his voice speaking my name, gives me so much joy._ She secretly thought to herself.

“I love how you say my name… Oh, sorry. I got sidetracked. *laughs awkwardly* Okay. What you remembered… it all really happened. But, everything was reset. Remember that I introduced the messenger to you as a game? Actually, everything was a game the moment you entered the Mint Eye’s headquarters. I… I’m truly sorry, MC. Everything is my fault. You were caught in all of this because of me… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Saeran. I got to know you, V, and the RFA because you brought me there. So, don’t worry anymore by yourself. I’m here, we can help each other from now on.” MC continued, “Can you explain it more? I don’t get what you mean by everything was a game.”

“This will sound crazy… but you were from another world, MC. We don’t know where you came from and how you came here, but it was Rika who found you. She knows that you have the ability to play the game that she made. That’s why we targeted you, so you can come here and use the messenger. The messenger was the trigger for the game to start. You’re the only one who can use it. You’re the only one who can reach the ending and you can reset everything. What she didn’t know at that time is that you can’t control the way the game ends, and you can’t reset on your own. My theory is that you can only reset once you reached an ending.”

“Woah. I can’t follow this. A game? Do you mean you’re all game characters?”

“We all are… this game was created by Rika. This world is under her control, but all of us are real people. It’s a game because in her perspective, everything is just a means of having fun. She doesn’t care about others’ feelings. She wanted to create a world of her own, a world that she can control however she wanted. But then, you came… and everything about her created domain went haywire. Because you are from another world who can stop her game.” He stopped. MC can hear his heavy breathing. “I know… this all seems too absurd to be true, but if you think about it, this is the only explanation about why you remember things that others don’t… and why there is no gap in your memories. If you think about that, it all makes sense.”

“Okay. Everything makes a little sense now, more than a while ago… but it’s still confusing. You know that I trust you, right? I believe you. But I have a question… how come you remember everything, too? And V… he seems to remember something, though not everything. And does Rika know as well?”

“I don’t know… I’m not quite sure about that, why V and I remember… But I can guess, perhaps because we both had feelings for you?”

 _I felt my face blush as I heard his conclusion._ “Well… Um… I… I know that you… liked me. But, V? I don’t think so? He loves Rika. Perhaps there’s another reason.”

“Liked? I love you! I did, do and always will!” he paused, realizing what he just said. MC was so touched and she can’t help but smile. “Ahem… Um… It’s good if V really didn’t like you, because you know… you’re…” He paused then whispered, “mine…”

“What? I didn’t fully hear that! *laughs*”

“I’m glad I made you laugh. But, I’m going to say it again, so don’t worry, okay? Right now, the answer to your other question—yes, Rika remembers. I don’t know how, but I guess it’s because she knows your ability? She knows more about you than I do. She remembers, that’s why she shouldn’t know about your memories. She must not be aware that we are able to contact each other. So, once I ended this call, don’t contact me again. I will be the one to keep in touch with you. We can’t risk her knowing that you and I remember.”

MC felt a sudden fear in her heart. She can’t fully understand why. But if everything Saeran said is true, she is now wondering why she doesn’t know this truth. Did she forget all her memories before meeting RFA in this timeline? And why does Rika know her? Where did she find her?

She has a lot of questions but she kept it to herself to not let Saeran worry more about her. She thought that he might have done and sacrificed a lot just to have this conversation with her… just to keep her safe. So, she told him, “I understand, Saeran. I will wait for you, no matter what.”

“Thank you, MC. Please… be safe, okay? And you’re mine, huh? Of course, needless to say, I’m yours, too.” He blushed, he thought: _How lucky that she can’t see me right now. If she can, my face will be an embarrassment._

“You’re still as sweet as ever… Thank you, Saeran. I’m yours too! *laughs shyly* I really miss you! I… want to see you right now.” Her heart feels like exploding from all the emotions she’s feeling.

“You always say the words I needed to hear. Thank you, MC. I long for you, too. If I could just go there right now… *sighs* Can you hang up first? I don’t want to go, it feels like I’m leaving you again… I’m sorry.”

“No… don’t be sorry. Just be safe, promise me.”

“I swear, I’m okay. You can hang up now. I’ll contact you again.”

“Okay, see you later, Saeran.”

“See you later, MC.”

MC hung up after Saeran’s farewell. Happiness is what reigned over other emotions that she felt. Hearing Saeran voice, talking with him once again made her very delighted and loved. It’s similar to the feeling of being complete once again. All her nervousness almost faded away. In spite of this, she couldn’t stay calm as she was reminded once again that Saeran is still not safe. He’s still in Mint Eye, together with Rika, someone whose very existence feels like a threat to them.

-=-

After logging off the chatroom, V immediately called MC to check on her and apologize for deciding the party date on his own. Nevertheless, she was not able to reach her because her phone was busy. He felt a little bothered by this since her phone being busy means that she’s talking to someone. He told himself, “I hope she’s not talking to Seven.”

He stopped for a while and thought about what just said. He never knew that he was the type to be jealous of someone. When he was still together with Rika, he had never felt those emotions. “Wait… MC is not my girlfriend. And she’s in love with Saeran. I am someone who doesn’t deserve her.”

He tried calling again after a few minutes and she’s still on the phone. He’s starting to feel more and more curious of who is she talking to. He continuously tried to contact her until he got connected.

“At last!” He almost shouted, forgetting that MC is already connected to his call. “Oh, sorry. Hi, MC.”

“Hey, V! I mean, Jihyun! What is it?”

“Um… I was trying to call you since after the chat, and it got connected finally, thus, the outburst. Sorry for that,” He apologized sincerely, very embarrassed of what he just did.

“It’s okay. Don’t be so uptight. We’re friends. That’s fine. Really.”

 _Friends, huh?_ He wanted to say it. “Thank you. May I know who you were talking to? It’s okay if it’s confidential. I was just curious.”

“Um… you remember when I told you I had a way to contact the hacker with the username Unknown, right? I contacted him. And he called me a while ago.”

V can sense the hesitation in her voice. “Do you want to say this in person? I don’t mind. I can wait. But are you sure that you’re safe? I mean, the hacker just contacted you!”

“As always, you can understand me very well, Jihyun. Don’t worry! I am perfectly safe. Let’s talk about it personally. I can’t wait to tell you! I am just… so happy right now.”

The shift in her voice from hesitation to pure glee is very evident to him. He loves her voice so much. He doesn’t know when it started, but he feels like falling every time they talk with each other. “I’m happy as well when you are. I take it that it’s because of that phone call? I am beginning to gather the pieces of the puzzle. It seems like I know who it is you were talking to.” He knows it. He definitely knows, just from the sound of her delight.

“*laughs sweetly* How come you understand me so much? I feel like I won’t be able to hide anything from you.”

“Of course, you can’t. I don’t know why I can figure you out, too. Perhaps, because you’re too obvious? I bet you’re an open book to anyone.” He teased her, hoping to make her remember her, more than the one she was talking to a while ago—although he knows that this is impossible.

“Bully! Bad Jihyun! Hmmph!"

“I want to see you. Let’s meet later in the afternoon at the café near your place?”

“Noted! I’ll be there. See you!”

“See you, MC.”

He waited for her to hang up the call and when she did, he heaved a sigh. Jealousy with a hint of resentfulness is what’s filling his heart and mind. However, he let it out through his sigh. “I don’t deserve to feel these emotions. I am just one of her friends. I need to focus on the important things.”

He just realized that he forgot to ask MC about the party. He contemplated over the fact that his mind was occupied with unnecessary thoughts while talking to her in the phone a while ago.

-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please tell me who you would like MC to end up with! Should it be Saeran, Seven or V? ❤  
> (If you have time, can you also tell why he is your choice? Thank you! :*)


	8. In Another World: A Place Where You Shouldn’t Go To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some chapters focused on Rika that will serve as a background story on how it all began. This chapter is one of those! I hope this is okay/acceptable! I'm still not confident of my writing abilities but still, I hope that you'll like the story I have in mind! Thank you again for continuously reading up to this chapter. I'll do my best! ❤

 

* * *

A beautiful blonde girl, an intelligent person who’s always on the top of her grade, a very persuasive speaker, her school’s president—these are how some people who don’t know Rika personally describe her. On the other hand, someone who has a world of her own, a little too difficult to talk to, a loner—these are how people who know her or who have tried to have a conversation with her describe her personality. No one knows of her true self. She had never tried to open up to anyone as if no one is worth of her time—except for one person, and that one person is MC.

* * *

 

“Our beautiful President and Vice are coming!!!”, shouted one guy to the other students upon seeing Rika and MC steps away from the school gate.

The two have had so many admirers since the start of their high school. The president, Rika, having blonde hair and green eyes that make her look like a foreigner and the Vice President and her best friend, MC, having brown hair and blue-as-the-ocean eyes, they catch everyone’s attention.

“Good morning President Rika, Vice President MC!”, everyone in the school gate greeted.

MC smiled sweetly to her fellow students and told them, “No need to do that, everyone! I always tell you not to bother, but thank you so much! Have a good morning to you all.”

“Just let them be.” Rika stated, as she pulled MC towards the school building.

“That was so rude, Rika! You should have greeted them back!”

“MC, I don’t care about them, okay? You know that. I only care about you and you-know-who.”

“Still! You should be kind to the people around you, as much as you possibly can. Being kind will make you all cheerful and light inside. I swear, so can you please try just a little?”

“I’ll try. Since you’re insisting that much.”

“You always say that but you never really do it!” MC said while pouting. She continued, “Perhaps if you-know-who told you that, you will do it for once—being kind, I mean? I should go talk to him some time and ask him to tell you!”

“Stop that! You know that we haven’t really talked much since that one time. He isn’t interested in me.”

“I say… that’s impossible! You’re gorgeous! Any guy will fall for you! And he knows that you understand his art, right? As an artist myself, I will be happy deep in my heart if someone understood my art that much. So, you should look for another chance to talk to him about it again. You can do it. You are a good speaker!”

“MC, I am a good speaker in front of a lot of people. Not in front of someone I like!”

“Jeez. I never knew you were such a shy girl! But this is a breath of fresh air. Sometimes, I need to be the confident one between us, right?” MC teased Rika.

Rika laughed cheerfully and told her best friend, “I’m really glad that I met you, MC. You know that I am such a jerk most of the time, but you still stay beside me. You’re the only one who understands me.”

“Of course, I will be your friend in good times and in bad! And to correct you, there are still some people out there who can understand you. You just have to widen your perspective, try to talk to other people. You never know, the one you pass by at school might be your potential friend, too!”

“Yeah, yeah. There you go again with your nagging.” Both girls giggled at their conversation.

This is just one of the many talks the two had. They are always together. Rika never liked talking to anyone else besides MC because she believes that no one will be able to understand her true self. Since the first moment she met MC, she had always felt that her secret will be safe with her, because she knew that they were the same. Not minding how much different are their personalities—Rika being recluse and cold and MC being approachable and warm to other people—Rika believes that they share the same mystery.

(Flashback start)

The blonde is very interested in art, that’s why every weekend, she attends art galleries, even if the place is far from her home. That is how she met the one who stole her heart through art—the mysterious blue-haired guy who happened to be her schoolmate (she never knew until then). His painting of the sun depicts so much sadness and depth that pul@led her in to another world. She doesn’t know if she imagined it, but this art is as if it has its own life. Its darkness attracted her. She didn’t realize the artist himself was beside her, looking at his own art.

“Do you like it?”, the caerulean-haired guy asked Rika.

“I love it! It’s so full of emotions. I don’t know but, I feel like the art itself understands me.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, as the artist who painted that…” a shy look was evident on his face. “No, sorry… I was just so deeply overjoyed knowing that someone was touched by my art.”

In Rika’s eyes, he had found a person who can be mistaken as the sky. He is so painfully beautiful that both him and his painting attracted her. She couldn’t fathom how inspired she felt while listening to him talking to her. In the back of her mind, she knew him. He is the one from her other world--one of her secrets. She never knew that they will meet in her world as well.

“It is really breath-taking. You should be proud of it.” She reassured the guy. “I don’t want you to feel burdened or anything, but may I know your name? I think I will be your number 1 fan from now on!”

“Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Jihyun Kim. You can call me V, my pen name. It’s a pleasure to meet a kindred soul. We both love art.”

“I’m…”

“Rika, right? You’re the president of our school. You might have not noticed me, but we are schoolmates.”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry about that, but I’m sure to notice you from now on!”

“That’s nice. I hope we’ll be friends!”

“Yes, I hope so too.”

"Of course. He doesn't know me here." She thought.

V left in a hurry. Rika knew that she fell for the guy who resembles the sky. She feel in love again with the same guys he fell for in another world. She immediately called MC to tell her of the encounter--skipping about the part regarding her having knowledge of (and ability to go to) another world.

She told her the story happily at first, however, deep inside, she didn't want V to meet her and vice versa, despite knowing that he knows her bestfriend for sure, since they all go to the same school. She felt that if V met MC, he will fall for her innocence and loving personality--the opposite of her--that he will end up forgetting her existence.

While telling MC the story, Rika can feel her best friend's genuine happiness for her. This made her feel guilty of what she thought. She knows that she is pure-hearted, unlike her. "I'm really glad to have met you, MC! You're the best friend ever! Support me, okay? I will try my best to at least be friends with V. He's deep as if he has his own world, I think we will understand each other." _Well, he really has his own world, different from ours._ \--Rika thought.

"Good for you, Rika! Of course, I'll always support you! I'm also very happy to be your best friend." MC said.

Rika thought of V's art. She thought that it was the time to know if MC really is somewhat the same as her--different like her.

"This is becoming cheesy. *laughs* Anyway, I found something interesting! V's art, I told you, right? It's very mysterious. You'll know when you see it. We're the same so perhaps it will react if both of us see it."

"You're not making any sense, Rika. What are you talking about? If it's regarding art, I'm an artist but I don't get what you're saying. But since it's you and it's art, okay, I'll come with you!"

"I told you, we're the same so you'll get it when you see it! See you tomorrow, MC! Oh, but the thing's I'm going to show you will have to wait until next week. No questions about it for now!"

"Alright. I'll look forward to it! See you! I'll hang up now!"

Rika smiled as the phone call ended. This is the time that she had been waiting for. Her bestfriend, MC, whom she knows is also like her, someone who possesses an unnatural ability, will know her secret at last. She had always wanted to tell her, but she can't because she knew that MC is still unaware of this.

She could feel joy right now, because she found the way to awakening MC's ability and she feel in love with the one who paved this way. Everything is going into place for her plans. But as she thought so, she realized that there is still another secret that she would not like MC to know about her. In her mind, "MC shouldn't know my darkness. She must not know of that world."

(Flashback end)

A week had passed and it is now the time for Rika and MC to go to the place where the blonde set up as the meeting place--the museum where V's art is included.

"Rika's head over heels in love." MC thought.

"Did you just think that I'm head over heels in love?" Rika asked her from her back.

"That startled me! Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just an open book."

"Yeah, right. So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Come here!"

Rika pulled her by the hand towards a painting of the sun filled with flowers—striped carnations, daisies, daffodils, and anemone.

"Can you feel the darkness inside that painting? We're getting closer and I can already feel it reacting to your presence." Rika told MC with face of ecstasy and utter joy. MC can't seem to assess what is happening.

They stopped in front of the art. MC read V's real name. She knows that name. She idolizes his works. However, all her thoughts seem to have been stopped when she laid her eyes upon the art. She was filled with emotions, but not darkness—she felt the artist's feelings of love although unrequited, she felt his sad but satisfied emotions. It was like the painting is telling it all to her.

Upon realizing that the sentiments she felt were communicated by the living art, it started to look like it's moving in a swirling motion dragging them into it.

"It's alive? What the hell? Rika! What is happening?"

"Don't worry, MC. This will just awaken you. Your abilities will all be realized after this."

Rika had the same experience when she was 7 years old. Being an art lover since she was little, she came into one living art that pulled her into it. Upon waking up the next day, she has become more aware of her surroundings and had become more mature than most of the children at her age. She was able to realize that something changed after that incident—she can go to another world through living arts (paintings or any art that can portray the artist’s emotions through dragging the person into it). So, she continuously searches for a living art by going to every art galleries. This is the start of her alone life, as she constantly searches for someone like her. Also, through her search, she discovered that she also can determine if someone has abilities like her or not. So far, no one has had abilities like her because most people have abilities but not strong enough for it to be realized, until she met MC, who in her eyes, were shining like the moon at night the moment she saw her.

On the other hand, MC was showered by all sorts of feelings and emotions that she has never felt before. She heard Rika's voice and she can tell that she's joyful of what is happening, yet there is a hint of jealousy in her. MC doesn't know what is happening and why she could tell how others feel but she's starting to control her consciousness and beginning to make sense of the situation. Right then, she saw another world in the painting. Same as their world, but something's different about it. It's like she was being called to it, as if she needs to save someone from it. When she was about to reach out to the other side of the living art, Rika caught her hands.

“You should not go there, MC. I didn’t know that you also have the ability to go there.” Rika said and confusion is all that’s shown in MC’s face. Rika continued, “I thought you might have the capability to hear other’s emotions or thoughts, like I do or the ability to block your thoughts since I can’t read your mind. I never knew that you’ll see that place as well. Just remember, don’t ever go there. It is not some place where you will belong.”

Hatred. Surprise. Insecurity. Regret. These are the feelings that MC felt from Rika after that event. She couldn’t help but be curious of everything and what her best friend was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? :)  
> Thank you for spending your precious time reading my work! ❤
> 
> Some notes:  
> *Living art definition was a made up :D
> 
> Flower meanings from http://thelanguageofflowers.com:  
> \- CARNATION  Striped - No; Refusal; Sorry I Can't Be with You: Wish l Could Be with You  
> \- DAISY - Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity  
> \- DAFFODIL - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You  
> \- ANEMONE - Forsaken; sickness (negative); anticipation; undying love

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you'll leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! ❤
> 
> Oh, and if you have free time, feel free to read my other works! :)


End file.
